Star Wars Episode VIII: The Knights
by Pacco1
Summary: War has always been horrific. The war with the First Order is no different. With the Resistance Victory and Starkiller base destroyed, the First Order unleashes their best weapons: The Knights of Ren. Deadly and efficient killers, they begin attacking the resistance. With Rey not back with Luke, the resistance will need to figure something out, or lose the War.
1. Prologue

" _All patrols be aware, atmospheric scans picked up something entering the atmosphere. Stay alert, over."_ Multiple affirmatives came in through the radio as patrols checked in their progress and positions.

 _Just another day on Mindoir,_ Lieutenant Lutece thought as he leaned back in his chair.

Mindoir wasn't a large outpost. It wasn't even a vital one. The only reason that the Resistance maintained a garrison there was simply for the reason that this was where they had struck a major blow to the First Order.

Three hundred Stormtroopers had their heels dug into the plant's soil. Three hundred guns aimed in every direction. Except straight up.

X and Y-Wings had bombarded the planets garrison. In the span of five minutes, three hundred of the First Orders finest had been reduced to ashes… at least, that's what the propaganda told everyone.

For those that had been there, people like the Lieutenant, they knew what really happened. The Resistance got lucky. They found the First Order with their pants down during a Company rotation. If it wasn't for their Cruiser on stand-by then they wouldn't  
/have taken the base at all. But that wasn't the kind of story you told to get people enlisting. No the Resistance told a tale about daring heroes and incompetent villains. But the Lieutenant had faced the First Order before, and he knew they were  
/anything but incompetent.

Sure they might have had a few idiotic officers, but even the Resistance had a few of those themselves.

A voice brought the Lieutenant out of his thoughts, "LT! You heard from Theta?"

Lutece scanned the names of squads that had checked in. _Gamma, Zimma, Hotel…_ "No, they haven't checked in."

"They overdue?" A Comm Officer asked.

"Not yet, but they will be in two minutes," Lutece said as he grabbed a radio. "Theta come in, this is Crows Nest do you copy?"

There was silence.

"Theta do you copy, this is Crows Nest?"

"LT, I'm getting a transmission from Echo," Comm Officer Ridgra said as she held a radio to her ear.

"Patch me through," Lutece ordered her.

" _Crows Nest do you copy?_ "

"This is Crows Nest, go ahead."

" _Sir, those strange readings you told us about.. I think we just found the source of them._ "

Lutece felt his heart began to beat faster, "Explain."

" _We found transports. Not a lot of them, just two-"_

"Put the base on alert!" Lutece ordered.

" _The engines are still by the size, can't be more than twenty of 'em. But the thing is, they don't have the First Order symbol on 'em."_

Lutence stopped. If they didn't have the First Order symbol then maybe they weren't in trouble. "Can you get me an image of it?"

" _The ship?"_

"The symbol," Lutece clarified.

"' _Course! Sending you it now."_

The image took a second to upload. But when it did, Luteces heart almost stopped beating.

There was a triangle with a high summit in the center peak above a line with a triangle just below it all enclosed in a circle. And Lutece knew the symbol immediately.

"Sir! We have reports of blaster fire just outside of the base!"

"Gamma squad is saying they're under attack, requesting reinforcements!'

"We have men down in the courtyard!"

" _What are they?!"_ Lutece heard a Marine shout followed by a torrent of blaster fire.

"It's the Knights of Ren," Lutece whispered.

"Motion detectors picking up hostile movement just outside the door!" Ridgra said as she looked down at the screen in front of her.

Lutece knew that they had tripped the motion detector on purpose. The knights were never so sloppy as to accidentally trip an alarm.

"Grab a gun!" He shouted at the men and women under his command. "Or don't. They don't care. They'll kill you just the same."

Lutece pulled out his sidearm and aimed at the door. Several of the others did the same with the rest cowered behind their stations and cried.

The doors opened on their own. No one was there. Just empty space. _A diversion!_ Lutece realized too late.

Blaster bolts rained down from the ceiling and hit most of the officers.

Those that didn't die right them were easy pickings for the Knights swords. Not lightsabers, but actual swords. Vibroblades to be exact.

Lutece tried to hit one but they were fast. And they never stayed still for very long. Always moving. Always killing.

The last thing Lutece saw was the maskof a Knight,as it rammed it's sword into his gut.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So here is the first chapter of the new story! I know that it's been a bit of a wait and I'm sorry about that, but I've just been busy with other stuff. Anyway, I know that this chapter is short, but don't worry, they'll be getting longer.  
/Also the Symbol of the Knights of Ren is the Story's Cover pic. This was mainly just a teaser for you guys! Don't forget to review and Favorite and I'll see you guys next time! ~Pacco1


	2. Where We Stand

Where We Stand

"INCOMING!"

At this shout all the soldiers in the area dropped what they were doing and scrambled for the nearest cover. Mere seconds after shots from The First Order artillery guns rained down upon the Resistance forces, engulfing the area in a sea of chaos, upturned earth and burnt or shattered corpses.

The artillery fire continued for a full minute before it finally ceased, and when it was over the troops began leaving their hiding places, albeit ready to jump back in at a moment's notice. The First Order had a habit of pausing their barrages briefly before resuming them, catching multiple troops off guard.

This had been the routine of the troops stationed in the fire engulfed and ash covered mountain range of Sullust for the past few days.

Spend all day watching and waiting for any First Order attacks. Briefly pause this watch to avoid being killed by artillery fire which was always at random intervals and always ended almost as soon as it began. End a shift to eat whatever passed for rations that day and get a meager amount of sleep. Then rinse and repeat.

Drak wasn't even sure what the point of the battle was anymore.

At the beginning it had made so much sense.

Go in and capture the First Order mining facilities so that their war machine would be hit hard. They had come in fast and hard, wiping out whole platoons of First Order troopers at a time. It felt like nothing was going to be able to stop them from being able to take out the First Orders facilities.

But then their ships had come.

Three Star Destroyers, led personally by the Flagship of General Hux. _The Equalizer._

And that was all it took to break the momentum that the Resistance soldiers had. Three of the biggest and most feared ships that the First Order had in their arsenal.

The fighting had been brief, if not completely brutal.

Drak still shuddered at what had happened. The memories, the nightmares, the letters to families who would never see their loved ones again.

Their captain had ordered them to hit the Storm troopers while they were still unloading.

They had charged. Two hundred and fifty men and women rushing into the breach, screaming as if they were all the Devil going to collect a soul.

Drak was still sure that his rifle seemed to fire faster than it ever had in that moment. He felt the steel of the weapon but none of its weight. He felt the heat of the exhaust, and the aches of his body, but he didn't tire.

They were going to win. They were going to beat the First Order in their own game. The game of War and Death.

But then they had heard the dreaded sound of Tie fighters. The painful screeching, like a mad Banshee on the hunt. Deadly and terrifying, with good reason.

By the time they had gotten to cover. The Ties had taken out more than half of the attacking force, along with a quarter of what remained of the First Order troops. Another thing about the First Order, they didn't very much care for their own forces.

Their Captain had sounded the retreat after the air strike.

Drak could still remember the smell of his comrades burnt bodies mixed in with the smell of sulfur and shit, courtesy of those that couldn't control their bowels when under fire.

Now what was left of Draks platoon, as well as two others, was now holed up in the Mountains of Sullust. The ashes made the engines of the Tie fighters stall, as well as jam their sensors, not to mention visibility was shit.

The high ground was also ideal so that they could shoot any Storm trooper ordered to try and come through the only pass into the mountains.

He knew that they would be able to hold out for reinforcements. It would take a lot more than some artillery and a few bucket heads to stop the Resistance.

This is where they stood.

* * *

"How goes the assault General?" Supreme Leader Snoke asked General Hux.

"We have taken back the production yards as well as most of the mining facilities. We did sustain heavy losses during the beginning of the assault and that caused out timetable for the planet to become disrupted, however we are now back on track," Hux reported to the Supreme Leader. He felt his palms become sweaty and his mouth was suddenly uncomfortably dry.

"Excellent. With the Resistance forces on Sullust destroyed we will finally be able to redirect our men to finding Lu-"

"Supreme Leader," Hux interjected, "We actually have not destroyed all of the Resistance forces on Sullust."

"Explain," Snoke growled out.

"Approximately three hundred Resistance troopers have hidden themselves within the Mountain ranges northeast of the Guarvo Processing plant. We are currently barraging them with heavy artillery but they are… resilient, to say the least," Hux stated.

"Have you tried Orbital bombardment?" Snoke demanded.

"We had considered it, sir. However the mountains that they have chosen are also the most plentiful in raw materials. Any bombardment will result in the loss of vital resources."

Snoke contemplated the Generals words for a moment before nodding. "What _have_ you tried, General?"

"At first we sent men at them in waves. When that proved, ineffective we proceeded to bombarded them then send men in. This also proved ineffective. Tie fighters are unable to get accurate readings or even do decent fly over's die to the amount of ash in the mountains. If I am being honest Supreme leader, it is shocking that the Resistance forces haven't suffocated."

"I will inform the Knights of Ren of your situation and redirect them to Sullust."

Hux bristled, "Sir surely there is-"

"GENERAL!" Snoke bellowed. "Are you questioning me?!"

"Never sir!" Hux denied, "But surely we can do something other than sending the Knights of Ren to me! I mean- ugh!"

Hux felt pressure on his windpipe. It was only a slight sensation, but it was still there. And then it got tighter, and tighter.

"Do not ever question me, _General_! You will accept the aid of the Knights of Ren and do whatever it is that they ask of you! Do you understand?!" Hux nodded furiously, his face red, and lungs screaming for air. "Good."

Snoke's hologram dissipated and Hux felt air rush back into his lungs.

When his face returned to normal and he was breathing evenly he made his way back to his command center.

He needed to prepare for the Knights arrival.

* * *

With a roar green and blue blades clashed, and the two combatants found themselves in a deadlock. However, it was quickly proven whose strength was superior, as the one wielding the green blade soon had his opponent down on one knee. Pressing his advantage, the man raised his lightsaber before bringing it down again in a brutal chop, nearly wrenching the blade from his opponent's hands. Immediately after he flung her to the side with a powerful Force push, eliciting a grunt of pain from her.

Luke merely watched as Rey got back to her feet.

"You aren't strong enough to maintain a deadlock. Stay on the move. Harass your opponent and when they're weak, that is when you strike." Luke instructed his daughter.

Rey gritted her teeth and nodded before getting back into her stance once more.

Luke observed her movements and saw that her left hand began clenching tightly.

Rey fainted right but quickly sent a massive Force push at her father. If he was anything less than a master, he would have had trouble deflecting the attack.

With a wave of his hand Luke deflected the Force push, the only indication it was even there being the slight rustling of his brown robe.

"What have I told you Rey?" he asked.

"Don't make my next move too obvious," she responded, annoyed that she had forgotten a basic lesson.

Luke smiled and deactivated his lightsaber. "Correct. I believe we are done for today."

They walked away from the training ground at the top of the island Luke had called home for the duration of his exile, and made their way to the _Millennium Falcon._

Although Luke had created his own shelter in the past five years, he was still very taken with the idea of a bed on board the _Falcon._ Stone beds and scratchy blankets weren't very comfortable after all.

As far as his relationship with Rey went however, he wasn't very sure himself.

He had shown her that he was her father and initially she had been happy that she had found him. But then she had been angry. Terribly angry.

She had demanded to know as to why he wiped her memory and left her alone on Jakku.

He had told her that it was for her own safety. That if Kylo had discovered her then she would have been killed, or worse, tortured and used as leverage against Luke himself.

So he put her where no one would have ever looked for her. In the middle of nowhere, with nothing of value other than her life.

Although their relationship was rocky Luke felt that he could make it work.

That he would be able to balance being both her master, and her father.

* * *

Hey guys! So I hope you liked it, and I'll be getting to work on this story ASAP! Let me know what you thought! Also Daniel, Poe, and Finn will be making appearances next chapter so don't worry! ~ Pacco1


	3. Work, Stations, Legends, and Missions

Ch. 2

"I still don't get why you're giving me this position. I should be out there with Finn and Poe, not rotting away in a goddamn training facility," Captain Antilles groaned to General Leia Organa as they walked through the halls of the new Resistance base.

"You're a good teacher, a good leader. We need you leading men and women in battle than for Specops missions."

"It doesn't make any sense. Where would I even take these greenhorns after I finish putting them through it?"

"Sullest," Daniel stopped walking.

"What? You want me to take a group of inexperienced glory seeking troopers, and break the siege of Sullest?" Daniel whispered to the General as officers passed by.

"Is there a problem?"

"Are you out of your mind? Ignoring the fact that it would not only get a lot of them killed, but the troops on Sullest are dead!"

"They are cut off."

"And surrounded!" Daniel seethed. "They're dead. They have a month. Two at the most, and you want me to train a group of kids to fight battle hardened Troopers? At that point, I won't be training them for combat, it'll be a suicide mission."

"You have your orders," Leia said firmly.

Daniel shook his head and gave a halfhearted salute. "Of course, _General_."

* * *

"Atten-Hut!" two hundred and fifty men and women snapped to attention. All of them of various species and genders, but all there to fight for the Resistance against the tide of Stormtroopers.

Daniel observed them as he walked down the rows of troopers. They had all passed basic and were there in order to gain combat skills. It was essentially advanced infantry school for the Resistance. Some people became pilots, some became mechanics, most were funneled to the infantry.

He stopped in front of a human female. He stepped up to her and began to observe her uniform. The dark brown jacket was dirty and had lint in various places, the matching pants weren't tucked into her boots nor were they blessed, her combat cover was tilted and her rifle was slung over the wrong shoulder.

"Dead," he said before walking away. The girl looked confused and looked at her fellow recruits and remained standing. "Dead! Did you not hear me? I said that you were dead! On the ground now!" The girl jumped and slowly began to get on the floor. "No! Dead people don't do that! They drop! Now drop!"

She did. The other recruits looked at Daniel with fear, and he shook his head. If they were afraid of getting yelled at, then how would they fare under fire or during an artillery barrage.

He continued down the line, telling soldiers they were dead if their presentation was even slightly out of place. A tilted hat, rifle unslung, rust on the rifle. Tedious things that most people wouldn't think of, but they needed their presentation to be perfect if they were going to pass his infantry school.

By the time he was done with all two hundred and fifty men and women, only thirty of them had passed his inspection, the rest had fallen to the floor "Dead".

Daniel took a deep breath as he observed the group. He had work to do.

* * *

FOLP-22OR was by no means an insignificant facility.

Placed at the entrance of a vital Hyper-lane that was notorious for Resistance movement, it kept track of all ships coming and going through the long stretch of space. Not the easiest of tasks, but the amount of personnel that manned the Listening Post more than made up for the amount of work.

Two Battalions of Storm Troopers, five hundred in total, as well as two hundred administrative personnel called the metal shell of FLOP-22OR home. Not only them though. Approximately three hundred other personnel were support staff.

One hundred pilots, both combat and maintenance, fifty engineers, and the rest were technicians whose specialties varied.

And all of it was run by none other than Molucco Wrathe.

Molucco was a rising star within the First Order Navy.

Born into a wealthy family that supported the First Order, he figured that it was always meant to be his duty to serve. Of course, he could have done what most aristocrats had done when they entered the academy, and just slept through his classes as well as the female population of the school and just let his family's influence and money get him a safe and well-paying post. He _could_ have done that.

But instead he went to work. He studied great battles, he learned about legendary generals, Jedi, Sith, and non-Force sensitive alike. He looked at the Battle of Malachor V from the days of the Old Republic. He looked through Grand Admiral Thrawns entire Record, and even theorized what had happened to him at the end of the war. He studied and observed. He rose to the top of the class through pure merit, a rarity in the First Order, and where had that gotten him?

To the most boring, and critical, assignment he had ever seen.

When he had first gotten the assignment, he was sure that there had been some kind of mistake. He had taken it to the administrators, but they had told him that it, to his great dismay, was in fact his dispatches.

He took the assignment, obviously, what choice did he have. He would have been executed if he had refused.

He would show them. He would get out, and show them what he could do. One day.

* * *

"Did you hear about, _him_?"

"Are you still going on about that 72?"

"No, I'm telling you, it's not a Myth! He's real! He broke free!"

"It's all a bunch of Bantha Poodoo, 72!"

"Tell me Sevens, why would they care if we talked about it if it wasn't true?"

"Will you all shut up?!" CC-3305 groaned as he sat up on his bed. "72, you know what they'll do it you keep talking about that stuff. I'm talking reconditioning!"

72 looked down at the ground, her long blond hair covering her face from the other troopers in the Barracks. Sevens just scoffed and went back to playing Pazzeck with a few others.

"Why would they be so afraid of a legend though?" 72 asked.

"Because a legend is worse than the truth 72," CC-3305 told her, "And even if it was true? Where would a guy like that go? No parents, no creds, nothing. Where would a guy like that go?"

"I heard that he joined the Resistance," CC-2591 spoke up.

"They'd shoot him on sight," Sevens claimed, "No way he's part of the Resistance."

"I heard the same thing!" 72 exclaimed. "I heard he doesn't even use the name they gave him! I heard he took another name! A real name!'

"Shut up!" Sevens growled.

"Sevens!" CC-3305 shouted, "Shut up! And 72, what name did he use? Where did he even get it? Things like us, we don't get names. We get blasters and orders. So what name could this guy have chosen for himself?"

72 looked up, and smiled, "I heard he calls himself- "

* * *

"Finn on your left!"

Finn sank to one knee and turned his blaster left. A Stormtrooper appeared out of the doorway of a ruined home. He pulled the trigger and a blue bolt of energy sank into the trooper's armor and they clattered to the floor. Several Resistance troops began to move up the war-torn street of Ryloth.

An explosion rocked the ground. "We got Ties incoming!"

Finn reached for his radio. "Poe! Poe do you copy?!"

" _I hear you Finn, what do you need?"_

"We got Tie fighters inbound. Grid fourteen. We would appreciate the assistance!"

" _Got it! Rapier Squadron we got Ties Grid Fourteen! Let's go!"_

The X-Wings slew in and soon the entire street was quaking as fighters from both sides dropped to the ground, crushing buildings and men. Finn checked his pack and saw that the contents were untouched and quickly made a dash for the transport hidden away in the dense fauna.

What was left of his squad piled into the ship and Finn took the gunning seat while his pilot, Owen Keez, took the flight controls.

"Hang on, this is gonna be tight!"

"Poe, we need you to cover us!" Finn said into his comm.

X-Wings appeared and Finns ship was raised into the air shaking slightly as explosions rocked around the ship from the First Order AA turrets.

The resistance made a hasty getaway leaving the destruction of Ryloth to the Order.

"Did you get it?" Owen asked as they left atmosphere.

Finn smiled and dug out a First Order data crystal out of his bag. "Routes and supply chains for the First Order."

"Alright!" Owen and the others cheered and congratulated each other on a well-done mission. Owen set the hyperdrive coordinates, and they were on their way home.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long! But I can promise you that it will be updated a lot more quickly now. Don't expect one every other day, but a lot faster than every few months. So this story is going to be told in A Song of Ice and Fire type way, each chapter will be a perspective of someone. For Instance the next chapter will be Rey's Perspective then it will be Finn's and so on and so forth. Well that is all I have for now, hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you all next time. Review! ~Pacco1


	4. The Captain

The Captain

Daniel walked stood on the catwalk, observing all of the recruits. There were thirty of them on the firing line. Most were decent marksman, their grouping decent, and their targets were scorched in all of the right places. On paper, they were excellent. But combat was not paper.

"Halt Firing," Daniel told the woman beside him, Lieutenant Kem Zabani, a semi-seasons infantry leader. She was a dark-skinned woman, with a scar running down her left cheek and dark eyes that seemed to pierce one's soul, definitely someone you would not want to face on the battlefield.

Kem grabbed a radio and yelled "Halt Firing!" into it. Her voice echoed down the firing line and all the recruits stopped.

Daniel walked into the mass of troops and began to clap slowly. "Good job. All of you have hit your targets, great shots all of you," the troops looked a bit uneasy but some of them exchanged smiles. "First group up on the line."

Thirty troops went up to the line and got into their firing positions. Daniel smiled and walked down the line. He ignored some of the minor errors in their presentations. He asked for the rifle of one of the men and adjusted the firing setting.

"All of you! Adjust to stun. Lieutenant, get down here! Grab a rifle, stun as well!" When Kem got her rifle, and set it to stun Daniel did a walk through off all of the recruit's rifles and made sure that they were all on stun. Once satisfied he and Kem went out _onto_ the range and stood there.

"Now! You will all try and hit your targets, the catch, I and the Lieutenant here will try and shoot you with our rifles. They are on stun so the worst you'll get is a bruise and if it hits you in the right spot, knocked out. Begin." There was so hesitance down the line, all of the troops unsure as to whether they should actually shoot, or if it was some sort of test. Daniel made sure that almost every exercise that they had performed was some sort of test. A test of detail, endurance, what they were willing to do. He had a few soldiers in his Company, but most were complete glory seeking idiots. They thought war was a game, that they would charge in and take out entire units by themselves. And Daniel knew the truth, most of those men and women would be dead before the wars end.

When the recruits didn't fire Daniel took it upon himself to shoot an unsuspecting trooper knocking him out cold. The others took the hint and quickly aimed their rifles down range shooting their targets. Daniel and Kem took the smallest amount of pleasure when their bolts would hit the shoulder of a recruit or when another would simply back off of the line if it became to hectic. It went on for a grueling fifteen minutes for the recruits. Daniel glanced back and saw that their shots were now off. Some didn't even hit the targets, and those that did were highly inaccurate, the grouping, or lack there off, horrible. It was exactly as he suspected.

* * *

Daniel walked into the medical wing, tuning out the sounds from the injured troopers he had put through the wringer. Out of the two-fifty, only a hundred could keep their composure under fire, not too bad, but still not the best statistic. Most of his men that were in medical were simply the crybabies that he needed to root out. Should only take a week or two, but he would do it.

He walked through the rooms and found the ICU ward where the more critical patients were kept. He crept into a room and removed his cover wringing it in his hands as he observed the body in the ICU.

"Hey cap. Or are you a general? To be honest I'm not sure you have a rank, you are after all, without a ship. I'm sure she's taking good care of it. Wherever she is. Things are going alright. Leia's been pushing me. Trying to get a company ready to take on Sullest. Not sure how that's going to work though, you need to talk to her when you get up. I, uhh. I don't have long. I got a meeting, war room. Planning out how Sullest is going to go. Hope you wake up soon Han."

* * *

"We need to mobilize our troops now! Our intelligence has informed us that two of the Star Destroyers are going to be departing for resupply. With only the _Equalizer_ stationed over Sullest we need to push now!" A General that Daniel had never learned the name of shouted. There were nods from around the table as several other officers seemed to agree with him.

"We have six companies ready to be deployed."

"And slaughtered," Daniel muttered under his breath.

"Do you have something to say Captain?" a fellow captain asked. Daniel recognized him as Dax Olesa, an arrogant son of a bitch who had ties to the New Republic Senate, at least before they were all blown up by Starkiller Base.

"Our companies aren't ready. Or some of them aren't. We have the numbers to attack, but not to maintain the kind of pressure on the First Order to keep them out of the system. You want to take Sullest, then we need time. Use one of the companies to harass the Order and when the others are trained up, that's when we hit."

"And how long would that take?" General Organa asked.

"More than two months. At least half a year." Several officers scoffed and others actually contemplated his words. Daniel, while very skilled in combat, was often thought of as a wannabe Old Republic General. Sure, he had some tactical knowledge which was why he was given command, but overall, he a was little picture battle planner, not win the war battle planner.

"We'll give you four." Leia said stiffly.

"I'll take it." Like he had a choice.

* * *

"Drop ship rollin' on down the strip," Daniel sang as he led his company in a run.

"64 Marines on a one-way trip," his entire company sang back. They were deep in the forest of the unnamed planet that the Resistance had taken shelter, deep in the Lazarus Sector. The recruits were all breathing heavily as they reached their fifth mile, out of the twelve. Kem and several of the recruits that Daniel thought were more up to standard were tailing the column just in case anyone fell out.

"Mission top secret, destination unknown," Daniel called out.

"And we don't know if we're ever comin' home." One of the more meatier recruits threw up on the man in front of him.

"Stand up!"

"Hook up!"

"Shuffle to the door!"

"Jump on out and count to four."

"In case my main shouldn't open wide!"

"I pack a reserve 'chute by my side."

He had four months to whip the undisciplined recruits into fighting form. If he succeeded then the company would have a higher chance of survival. If not, then there would be more letters to write.

* * *

AN: Okay here we are! next chapter is called _The Apprentice_ , give you two guesses on who that is. Let me know ehat you guys thought and I will see you next time! ~Pacco1


End file.
